


Hell's Kitchen

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are traveling through California, when they stumble on a very interesting case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Jacqui, whose manager is a huge bitch. It's a little silly.  
> This also takes place post- Lucifer Rising and pre- Swan Song.

“Dean, we haven’t eaten in hours,” Sam complained. The boys were in Southern California, cruising through the city of Foothill Ranch. They haven’t had a case in days and were finally getting on each other’s nerves.

“Fine, next place you see, we’ll go,” Dean replied. They turned down a long road and came upon a small shopping center.

“Well, what about Flame Broiler?” Sam suggested, pointing to the other end of the parking lot.

“Nah, last time I had that; didn’t poop for a week.” Dean glanced over at Sam in time to see him give Dean a very disgusted look. Dean shrugged and turned back to the road.

“Okay, well…” Sam paused and looked around. “What about the… Mustard Café?” He gestured to a small, but nice looking restaurant in the corner of the shopping center.

“Sure, why not,” Dean said, pulling the impala around the parking lot and parking in front of the café. “Cute girls work in cafes,” Dean smirked. Sam just rolled his eyes.

They opened the squeaky doors of the car and stepped out into the California sunshine. When they walked up and into the quaint café, they were greeted with the smell of coffee and the sound of Bobby Darin’s “Beyond the Sea” playing throughout the place. The girl behind the counter smiled and welcomed them with a loud, “Hello!” As is routine. Dean returned the smile, but leaned into Sam and whispered, “Let’s bail, I ain’t eating to the greatest love songs of the 1940’s.”

“Come on man, food is food,” Sam replied. His stomach gurgled and Dean sighed as they proceeded to the front counter.

“What can I get you two?” The cashier asked kindly. Dean pursed his lips as he scanned the menu for something good.

“I’ll just have a Caesar Salad,” Sam said first.

“Alright, and anything to drink?” The girl questioned. Sam smiled softly.

“Just water for me, thank you.” As the girl handed Sam a disposable cup, Dean leaned on the counter and smiled at the employee. 

“What do you recommend?” He asked her.

The girl smiled at Dean and replied, “Personally, I’d go for one of our Panini’s, but you look more like a steak sandwich to me.”

“Yeah? Why’s that,” Dean smiled at her.

“Big man needs a big sandwich, right?” she smirked.

While Dean was blatantly flirting with the girl behind the counter, Sam shifted his attention to the kitchen area, which was seen through a large opening in the wall, behind the counter. He was about to go get his drink from the nearby soda machine when a woman emerged through a door that was adjacent to the kitchen. She had long dark hair and a very unamused expression on her face. When she glanced up and saw Sam and then Dean, she flinched and Sam could have sworn she saw a flicker of _knowing_ in her eyes. Sam squinted his eyes at her and then looked over at Dean, who didn’t notice. Then, before Sam could say anything, the woman walked back through the door and into the kitchen.

“It’s a lot of meat-“

“Dean, just order something already,” Sam interrupted as he kicked Dean on the back of his leg, making him stumble. Dean turned to Sam and muttered “Ow!” Then turned back to the server.

“I’ll take the sandwich…and a Stella.” He said in a deadpan voice and proceeded to glare at Sam while the girl placed their order.

Dean and Sam made their way to a table and sat down. “Did you notice the dark haired lady?” Sam asked Dean suddenly.

“No, why?” Dean responded, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh that’s right, you were too busy making meat jokes…” Sam said sarcastically.

“Shut up,” Dean retorted. “No seriously, what about her?”

“She just seemed sort of off…I thought-” Sam trailed off.

“What?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I thought I saw her flinch at me.” Sam twisted his cup in his hand, thinking it over.

“Well yeah,” Dean said, “You’re a giant.” Sam just rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, it was like I startled her,” Sam responded, staring at Dean.

“Well, if you’re that upset about rejection, you could hit up that dude bussing tables,” Dean said, pointing to a young guy across the café. “He looks like your type,” he said with a smirk. Sam glared at him until their server broke the silence.

“Here’s your food guys!” She announced as she approached their table. “By the way, my name is Caitlin if you need anything else.”

“Will do,” Dean replied with a wink. Before she walked away, Sam spoke up.

“Hey, Caitlin, who was the other employee that was in the back?” Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Who, Natasha?” She responded. “She’s my employer…manager’s daughter.”

“Was that a hint of resentment I heard in your voice?” Dean asked her.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean…” Caitlin tried to find the right words to say. “She can just be a bit much sometimes.”

“Oh?” Sam probed. 

“Caitlin, you have customers waiting!” A loud and impatient voice was heard from behind the counter. All three of them looked over to see a short, stout woman with long, dark hair, and piercing brown eyes.

“Gotta go,” Caitlin said before hurrying off to attend to the waiting customers.

“Maybe she just hasn’t gotten laid in a while,” Dean observed, taking another swig of his drink. “I’d be cranky too.”

“I just have a weird vibe, you know?” Sam said, taking a bite of his salad.

“What, like a psychic-y vibe?” Dean asked as he took a giant bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t know…It’s probably nothing.”

As they continued eating, Sam looked over to the opening where the kitchen was and saw Natasha glaring at him before disappearing behind the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The local motel that they were staying at was a bit nicer than the ones they were used to. ‘They even serve breakfast’ Dean had pointed out. With clothes unpacked and the TV turned on, Sam laid down on his clean, soft bed.

“We don’t need to go back there, Sam.” Dean said from the bathroom.

“Dean, she was glaring at me. How is that not suspicious?” Sam exclaimed.

“You’re just paranoid, Sammy. Haven’t had a hunt in a few days. You’re…You’re trigger happy,” Dean replied, content with his choice of words.

“Trigger happy- yeah, that’s it,” Sam said to himself.

“That’s why we need a break,” Dean explained as he re-entered the room. “Lie low, hit up some bars. You can’t tell me you’re not excited about California girls? They’re unforgettable Sam.” Dean said with a smile.

“Did you just quote Katy Perry?” Sam asked in disbelief. Dean stared at him for a moment and then hopped onto his bed and grabbed the remote to the TV.

“Lighten up, Francis.”

...

The next morning, they woke up to the sun shining on their faces. Sam woke up first and checked the time on the small digital clock which sat on his nightstand. 11:30 in the morning. _Wow, it’s late,_ Sam thought as he stretched himself awake. When he was fully aware of his surroundings, he got up and headed straight for the bathroom.

When he walked out, he noticed that Dean was still asleep, laying on his stomach with his face shoved into the pillows.

“Dean,” Sam said, still standing by the bathroom. Dean’s response was muffled by the pillows, but Sam assumed it was one of protest. “Dean,” he said a little louder. There was still no decipherable response from his brother. Sam sighed. “Come on, wake up...” Dean pulled one of the pillows from under his head and threw it at him, but it landed against the wall. So then he got an idea. “They’re serving pie downstairs for breakfast.” 

Dean’s head popped up and he looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Dude, why didn’t you lead with that?” He asked as he sat up and yawned. Sam shrugged and went to sit on his bed to wait for Dean to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked through the doors of the Cafeteria of their motel with a smile; Sam following close behind.

“Alright,” Dean said rubbing his hands together, “Where’s the pie?” Sam let out a snort and pointed to the buffet table that lined the small cafeteria. Dean went straight for it, like how a kid beelines for the ice cream man. Sam sat down at a table and waited. He was impressed with himself, because the “pie for breakfast” was a total shot in the dark.

“I got you, uh…” Dean said turning over a piece of fruit in his hand, walking back over.

“A grapefruit?” Sam finished for him with a hint of sarcasm. Dean made a face at him and tossed it onto his side of the table.

“Whatever.” He sat down with his plate and practically worshipped the piece of pie set before him.

“You’re such a freak,” Sam said, watching him adore the pie.

“Hey,” Dean started, pointing a finger at him. “You gotta enjoy the little things Sammy. Just eat your giant grape orange and leave me be.” 

After they started eating, a voice chirped on the miniature television screen that hung in the corner of the room.

“ _Policemen on scene still can’t explain what it is that happened here late last night.”_ Sam nudged Dean and nodded towards the TV. “Check it out.”

Dean, whose fork was halfway into his mouth, looked up to the reporter on the screen. “There is little information being released to the public at this time, but the café is not in service as the investigation progresses.” 

“Dude, that’s the café we were at the other day,” Sam realized.

“ _What we do know, is that the victim was Caitlin Sheek, who was an employee.”_ Sam immediately cleared off his untouched fruit and took Dean’s plate of pie. 

“Let’s go!” He said expectantly at Dean. Dean looked horrified as Sam walked over to a trash can and dumped the rest of his pie.

“Dude!” He exclaimed as Sam walked back over.

“Dean, we need to check it out,” Sam stared at him.

“Why? Doesn’t seem like our kinda gig.” Dean replied, still pissed that his pie was trashed.

“’ _It was almost satanic, really,’ says Officer Barnes of the Orange County Police Department, about the condition in which they found her.”_

Sam gestured dramatically with his hand to the television to prove his point.

“Is this…” Dean trailed off. “This isn’t about that creepy supervisor, is it?” Sam crossed his arms and stared at him blankly.

“Oh come on, Sam. She’s just some cranky bitch. Let it go.” Dean said, waving him off and becoming annoyed.

“We’ve looked into less Dean. Let’s just be sure. No harm in that.” Sam replied softly, not wanting to start anything. He just wanted to check it out. Whether or not it was supernaturally related, Sam wanted to know what happened. Dean narrowed his eyes slightly at Sam before letting out a sigh.

“Fine…But it’s not like we can monkey suit up. They’ll recognize us from yesterday,” Dean reminded Sam.

“Well, we’ll just avoid whatshername. It’ll be fine!” Sam pushed. Dean thought Sam was a little too excited to investigate this murder, but he didn’t protest. Like he said before, they haven’t had a case in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

They strutted up to the café in full FBI official attire. Of course the entrance was taped off to the public, but when they flashed their badges to the officers standing by, they were let inside. They immediately looked around for any sign of Natasha, the supervisor from the other day. When everything looked clear, they continued toward some local policemen who were sitting at a table.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Sam said as they approached them. The officers looked up from the piles of papers they were going over, which Sam and Dean assumed were case files.

“Who’re you guys?” One of them asked. They both pulled out their badges again and showed them to the two men.

“I’m agent Smith, this is agent Anderson,” Dean said in his professional voice, nodding to both himself and Sam. 

They tucked their badges back inside their suits and Sam continued, “We’d like to know what happened here last night. Do you mind filling us in?” He asked, gesturing to the documents that the officers were holding. 

The two men exchanged looks before the other officer asked, “How does this concern the FBI?” Dean and Sam glanced at one another, then Dean chimed in.

“Look, officer…” He paused, squinting at the man’s nametag.

“Taggart.” The man finished for him.

“Officer Taggart,” Sam started, “This case caught our attention and we happened to be in the area. It’s our job to look into it. If you don’t mind running us through what you’ve gathered so far?” He replied smoothly. 

The officers thought a moment before one of them answered, “Alright, follow us.” Both of them stood up and Sam and Dean followed them into the back of the restaurant, where the kitchen was. 

“Agents, this is my partner, Officer Reed.” Taggart motioned to the other officer as they entered the back. “He was first on scene.”

When they walked inside, they were immediately met with the most gruesome sight. Blood was splattered on all of the walls. There was a body- what was left of a body- rotting on the ground. All of the limbs were dismembered, but still present. She was covered head to toe in blood and what they could only imagine was her own insides. 

The smell was the worst part. After doing this almost their whole lives, they still weren’t used to the smell of a dead, mangled body. There was a different smell in that room though. Maybe something in the kitchen had expired. You know, other than the young girl.

“Her name was Caitlin, correct?” Sam asked the men.

“Yep. Poor girl…She was only 18. Just started working here too.” Officer Taggart replied. Dean crouched down beside the body and scrutinized her.

“These cuts all over her arms and legs…Do you know what caused them?” He asked, looking up to both of the Officers. 

“We had our forensics team down here a bit ago,” Reed began, “From what they could tell, they were made by human finger nails.” Dean and Sam exchanged a look that was somewhere in between curiosity and disgust.

“Finger nails did that?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I know it doesn’t make much sense. The cuts are pretty deep…But the tests showed particulates of nail dust and nail polish- among other indicators- confirming finger nails.” Taggart explained. “The wound on her neck suggests she was choked, but the area around there, see,” He gestured to her bruised neck, “was burnt. My M.E. can’t explain it- hands were definitely around her neck, but it’s like they went over their work with a blow torch. Never seen anything like it.”

“Burned skin, huh?” Sam reaffirmed, giving Dean an “I told you so” look. Dean was still crouched by the body. As he skimmed over it, he still couldn’t place that funky smell that was mixed in with the deceased.

“What is it?” Sam asked, noticing Dean crinkling his nose at the smell. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but then noticed something really subtle sprinkled near the girls head. Dean tilted his head at it as he went to pinch the dust-like substance between his fingers. He brought it to his nose and his face wrinkled in disgust when he sniffed it.

“Sulfur,” He said, looking up at Sam. Sam’s face dropped at the sudden clue. Dean stood up and brushed his hands off. “Thank you for your time, officers, but we gotta report in to our supervisor.” he said to the two men and walked over to Sam.

“We’ll be in touch,” Sam nodded goodbye to the officers, who went back to looking over the girl. Then, the two brothers walked out of the room and back into the dining area of the café.

“A demon. Great.” Sam sighed.

“Why the long face? I thought you were psyched for a case.” Dean replied.

“Yeah, but that girl…She was tortured Dean. That was a form of Demonic torture and a pretty bad one at that. I can’t imagine how painful that must’ve been for her.” Sam said sympathetically. 

“Well I can. And believe me, they could’ve done a lot worse to her,” Dean responded. They made their way back to the table covered in paperwork and files and casually looked over them.

“They said that there were bits of nail polish found in her wounds…So a woman then?” Sam wondered.

“Or Johnny Depp,” Dean said with a straight face. “Or a woman,” he decided after Sam gave him _that look._

“We should talk to the other employees; ask if they’ve seen anything strange,” Sam said, ignoring Dean. Dean nodded his head and they both stood up. They surveyed the café and Sam pointed to the guy that they saw bussing tables the other day. He was standing with another girl and they were talking to an officer. Sam and Dean assumed that she was another employee.

They straightened their backs and sauntered over to them when they finished talking to the officer.

“Excuse me,” Sam began, “Do you two work here?” They both nodded their heads.

“Mind if we ask you a few questions?” Dean stepped in.

“We’ve already talked to the police” the girl said, defeated. 

“Please, if you don’t mind. It’ll help us find out what happened.” Sam said with a sympathetic look. The two employees exchanged looks before the boy answered with a “Yeah, okay.”

“Great,” Dean started. “First of all, what are your names?” He asked as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

“My name’s Jacqui,” the girl said first. “And this is Avery,” She gestured to her coworker.

“Jacqui, Avery…Where were you two last night when the victim was found?” Sam asked.

“I was home,” Avery said quickly, “You can ask my Dad if you need proof or something.”

“There’s no need to be nervous, this is just routine questioning.” Dean said holding up a hand. Then they both turned to Jacqui expectantly.

“I was the one who found her,” She spoke softly. “We had plans after she closed up. She usually works the closing shift…” Jacqui trailed off. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she was stifling a sob. Then she sat down at a nearby table to collect herself.

“It’s okay, take your time” Sam said. “Tell us what happened when you’re ready.” Jacqui drew in a deep breath before continuing.

“I walked into the café and called out for her. When she didn’t say anything, I called her again…Then I walked over behind the counter,” she gestured across the café towards the kitchen, “and I pushed the door open and I saw-” She paused, not able to finish the thought. It was obvious that she was trying really hard to contain herself so she could speak. After a moment of deep breathing, she continued, “I saw her lying there.” She shook her head in disbelief as she thought. “There was so much blood,” she looked up at all of them, tears still forming in her eyes. “I-I didn’t know what to do. I threw up in the sink…Then I called Natasha.”

“Natasha?” Dean repeated. “And where was she?”

“Home. She’s always home when we close up the café.” Jacqui said. Without thinking, she continued, “She watches us from her house.”

“Come again?” Sam asked her, confusion on his face. Jacqui realized what she had said and thought about brushing it off, but decided against it. She dropped her voice lower and explained, “She has cameras.” She gestured all around the café. “She watches us from her house. Constantly.” Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

“That’s kind of…” Sam trailed off.

“Creepy?” Jacqui finished.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Can you tell us anything else about her?” He asked them.

“Like what?” Avery questioned.

“Anything unusual? Out of the ordinary? Really anything that stands out to you.” Dean explained. Jacqui’s eyes darted across the floor, trying to think. 

“Well,” She started, “Like we said, she’s always keeping a close eye on us. I mean, she’s supposed to, I guess, but it’s different. It’s kinda disturbing.” Jacqui looked up at the men expecting them to say something, but when they gestured for her to continue, she said, “Also, she disappears a lot. Like, one second she’s there, then the next no one can find her. Then she’ll just pop back in.” She paused as Dean scribbled something on his notepad. “She probably sneaks out to do drugs,” she whispered to them.

“Noted. Is there anything else?” Sam questioned the two. 

Avery suddenly perked up and added, “Yeah. I don’t know if this means anything, but she’s hardcore anti-God. I’m at least 80% sure she worships Satan." 

“And what makes you say that?” Sam asked him.

“Well, she practically hisses at the mention of God. It’s a little freaky,” Avery explained. Jacqui nodded with him in agreement. 

“I just thought she was being a bitch,” she said. Sam looked at Dean, then back at the two of them.

“Well I think that’ll do it,” Dean said, tucking his notepad away in his jacket pocket. Sam handed both of them a couple business cards with their numbers on it.

“If you think of anything else that can help us, give us a call.” Sam said. They both nodded and took the cards.

“Thanks guys,” Dean said, turning towards the exit of the café. Then both he and Sam walked out of the doors and headed for the impala.

“Looks like cranky bitch is cranky demonic bitch,” Dean said as they got into the car.

“Yeah, but it’s not like we’ve got the jump on her. She knows we’re in town.” Sam reminded him. Dean started the car and the engine rumbled harmoniously.

“We’ll figure it out Sammy.” Dean replied as they backed out and drove away from the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the motel room, Dean immediately plopped on his bed. Sam grunted as he sat down and took his shoes off. They both rested like that for a while until Dean sat up.

“I’m gunna go grab some food. Want anything?” He asked, looking over at his brother.

“Nah, I’m good.” He replied. Dean shrugged, grabbed his keys, and headed out of the door. Sam decided to lay down and rest; just until Dean got back. 

…

Sam woke with a start as he sensed that something was off. With his eyes still shut, he slowly reached under his pillow for the handgun that he always sleeps with.

“You’d think after all this time, you would find a better hiding spot for your weapons.” A voice said. Sam jumped up to see a woman playing with his gun in her hands, standing at the foot of his bed.

“Natasha,” He said flatly. “I figured you’d come.”

“Oh please, call me by my real name- Onyx. After all, you do like demons named after gemstones, don’t you Sam?” She said with a smirk. Sam glared at her, rage starting to rise inside of him. The demon cackled as Sam sat there silently. “How’s that skank Ruby anyway?” She asked, still grinning.

“Dead,” Sam replied coldly. Onyx’s face turned to sarcastic sympathy.

“Shame…But if you need another demon to dance with in the dark, I’ll be more than happy to oblige Sam.”

“What do you want?” He spat. “Why’d you kill that girl?” 

Onyx slowly paced around the room as she replied, “Oh Sam, don’t be dense.” She paused to look at him. “The Winchesters wander into my web and I’m supposed to just let you get away? What would everyone think of me?” She said. “Sorry sweetheart, but I had to do something to keep you two here.” She sounded amused.

Sam’s piercing stare made her pause. “What are you doing here in the first place making lattes? I didn’t think demons cared about customer service.” Sam asked, the level of intenseness never wavering in his stare.

“You know, we’ve been talking an _awful_ lot about me…Tell me, how’s Dean? I meant to send him a fruit basket after our time in the pit.” She smiled, pacing around the room again.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Sam smirked back at her. Just then, on cue, Dean burst through the door, shotgun in hand. Onyx was momentarily taken aback. “Like I said- I figured you would come.” Immediately, Dean shot her full of rock salt and she stumbled backwards towards the bathroom.

“Dean,” she said, wiping at her wound. “Good to see you again.”

“Shut up, bitch,” he replied, his voice acidic. She lowered her head and looked up at him with an evil stare that sent chills down his spine. Then she flicked her hand at him to throw him against the wall. When nothing happened, she looked confused. Sam stood up and walked towards her.

“Oops,” He said, as he lifted the rug that she was standing on to reveal a devil’s trap. 

When she realized that she was powerless, she glared angrily at the both of them and said through clenched teeth, “Boys. Let me out _now._ ”

“Sure,” Dean said stepping towards her. “We’ll send you straight back to Hell. Free of charge.” Sam went to his bed and pulled out his dad’s journal to find an exorcism.

“I wouldn’t do that Dean,” She replied. “I’ll come back and when I do…” she looked at the both of them, but paused on Dean. “You think torture was bad in Hell, Dean? You saw what I did to that whore at the café.” She looked over at Sam then. “Course that was just screwing around. But you two, I’ll make you beg for something as pleasant as that, you cockroaches.” She spat at them angrily. Then, Dean whipped out his knife and shoved her against the wall all in one fluid motion. With his knife pressed against her neck and his other pinning her against the wall, he hissed, “Or I could just kill you now.”

“Dean,” Sam said, stopping him. Dean glanced over his shoulder at him.

“What, Sam? You really want this demon on our asses?” He asked loudly, still pressing the knife to Onyx’s neck.

“Sammy’s just concerned for my meat suit, that’s all Deanie,” Onyx established for him.

“Be quiet!” Dean snapped at her. She closed her mouth but her expression showed delight. “Sam, she’s been in there for God knows how long. Who knows if the person in there is even alive?” He said to him. Sam remained silent, but his face showed protest. Dean sighed. “Fine. Exorcise the bitch,” he said, releasing her aggressively. “Don’t wanna ruin my new shirt anyways.”

Sam held the journal tightly in his hands as he started to read the exorcism. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus”_ He read quickly. Onyx started gagging and one of her hands shot up to her throat. “ _Omnis Satanica potestas, omnis incursio…”_

She gasped for breath and choked out, “Wait!” Sam continued on and Dean stepped up again to her, knife ready to plunge. “You wouldn’t want to…Kill that other girl, would you?” She coughed. Sam paused in his reading.

“Quit stalling,” Dean said to her, narrowing his eyes. The corner of her mouth pulled into a smirk.

“It’s true,” she went on, “You exorcise me, she dies.” Dean looked over at Sam, unsure what to do anymore. He was pretty sure she was bluffing, but do they ever take that chance? Then suddenly, as if on cue, two men appeared by the door to their room, holding Jacqui, the employee from the café. “What?” She asked, looking at their startled faces. “Did you think I was flying solo?” They both looked over at Jacqui, who was gripped tightly by the other two demons. Sam quickly tried to finish the exorcism, which was almost complete, but one of the demons flung the journal from his hands, with a flick of their own.

Dean held up his knife instinctively, but the demon flung him against a wall and pinned him there, his knife falling to the ground. Then he did the same to Sam, restraining him against a wall opposite of Dean.

As they were forcefully held in place, one of the demons walked over to Onyx and used the heel of their shoe to scrape away at the devil’s trap, setting her free.

“Thanks, Dear” Onyx responded gratefully. The demon who held Jacqui moved to set her on the bed and he remained there with her. Her mouth was bound so she couldn’t scream, but her eyes showed great fear. Dean regretted looking over at her to see that. 

Onyx turned to Sam and Dean then. “How the tables have turned,” she grinned. “Not so fun when it’s you being smashed against a wall, is it?”

Dean looked over at Sam with what looked like panic. Dean was always good at hiding that expression from monsters, but Sam knew that panicked look. It quickly faded however, when Onyx slowly stepped towards them, wanting to drag this moment out as long as she could. “Imagine how grateful everyone will be when I hand them your heads on a silver platter.” She walked right up to Sam until they were inches apart. “I’ve always liked you Sam” she breathed. “It saddens me that I have to gut you now.”

Sam tried to lurch forward, but it was no use. “Yeah, I bet you’re real choked up.” He said as he glared at her.

“Alright, enough foreplay,” She said, switching back to a serious persona. Then, she shoved her hand into Sam’s stomach, causing him to writhe in pain. He screamed out and Dean watched helplessly.

“Sam!” He called to him. He looked on, horrified at what was happening to his little brother. “I swear to God I will _rip_ your head off” he growled at Onyx. Dean was practically shaking with rage and if he could move, oh man if he could move, Onyx would be begging God himself for mercy.

Onyx replied to Dean’s threat by twisted her arm inside of Sam, making him throw his head back against the wall and shout. Dean grimaced and she laughed at the both of them. “Don’t worry baby,” she looked over at Dean. “He won’t be in pain for much longer.”

As she turned her attention back to Sam, there was a loud thud that came from behind her. Dean looked away from Sam and his eyes widened as he saw what was before them. “What the Hell?” Onyx wondered, annoyed, before turning around. She turned in time to see a man bending over her demons, whose eyes had been burned out of their skulls. 

“Guess again,” the man said in a deep voice, rising to his feet.

“Cas” Dean marveled with relief. The angel stood tall in their presence at the mention of his name. 

No longer under the demons control, Sam and Dean both fell to the ground. Onyx was facing Cas now, frozen with fear. Before she could think to smoke out, Dean came up behind her and plunged the demon knife through her chest. She gasped and he leaned in and put his mouth to her ear. “Don’t worry, you won’t be in pain for much longer,” he said, mimicking her words. He twisted the knife inside her chest and watched as she flashed gold- as if she was struck by lightning. Her body fell to the ground, lifeless. Dean then bent down to yank his knife out of her and then wiped off the remaining blood on his pants. 

He looked up to Cas, who was now by Jacqui, attempting to comfort her. Jacqui’s face was stuck somewhere between awe and horror. She snapped up to look at Dean. “That was…I didn’t know that…demons?” She stumbled over her words, making Dean chuckle. His smile vanished though, when he turned back to the wall to see Sam, who was laying on the floor.

“Sam?” Dean called softly as he scrambled over and kneeled next to him. Sam’s shirt was soaked with blood, which made Dean grimace. He smacked his face to get a response. “Sammy? Hey!” He shouted, trying to scare him awake. But Sam wouldn’t budge. Dean hesitantly placed two fingers to his neck and checked his pulse. When he didn’t feel anything, he looked over at Cas, his eyes pleading. “Cas…” He started, eyes glossing over. Castiel understood what was being asked of him and he walked over to them. He leaned down to Sam and placed two fingers to his forehead, zapping him back to life.

Sam gasped for breath and looked around him, his vision slightly blurred. He looked up and tilted his head at the man standing above him. “Castiel?” He asked. Cas smiled down at him.

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder tightly. “Sammy, don’t scare me like that,” he said. Then, he helped him up. Sam was fine by now, but Dean still wanted to take care of him. When Sam got to his feet, they both looked up to see that Castiel was gone. “Well goodbye to you too,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

Jacqui stood from where she sat on the bed and slowly walked towards the two of them. “What you guys just did…that was incredible. You saved me,” she said softly, as they both looked over at her. Sam smiled kindly at her.

“Of course. It’s what we do.” He replied. Then, Jacqui went over to them and embraced them in a hug. They didn’t know what to do at first. Hardly anyone thanks them for what they do, let alone hug them. But they hugged her back anyway, glad that it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hell no. First generation is where it’s at.” Dean said.

“Yeah, of course, but the new movies are really good,” Jacqui replied.

“Movies don’t do it justice. Come on, _Into Darkness_ sucked.” 

Jacqui looked at him like he just shot her dog. “Did you even see it? Benedict Cumberbatch nailed Khan.” She retorted. Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“Bet you’d like to nail Khan,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“That’s it right there,” Jacqui said then, pointing to a quaint white house in front of them. Dean pulled over and the engine of the impala rumbled.

From the backseat, Jacqui leaned forward and kissed them both on the cheek. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, “For saving my life. And avenging my best friend’s death.” They both brushed it off like it was no big deal, but accepted her thanks. Jacqui stepped out of the car and closed the door. She stood in front of the driver’s side window and reassured them, “Your secret’s safe with me, by the way. And don’t worry about me going crazy over this- I play way too many video games.” 

Dean laughed and Sam smiled. “It’s a lot more dangerous out there than on a screen. Be careful.” Sam said. Then Dean threw her a casual salute and she saluted back at him, before turning to enter inside her home.

They were on the road again, the day winding to an end. Dean started flipping through the stations on the radio, unfamiliar with the channels in the area, and finally landed on one.

“ _Daisy dukes, bikinis on top.”_

Dean looked over at Sam, finger hovering over the tuner.

“ _Sun-kissed skin so hot, we’ll melt your popsicle.”_

Sam started laughing, which made Dean smile and eventually start laughing himself. They continued driving, promising to never ever bring up the fact that they were both listening to Katy Perry.

“ _You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast.”_


End file.
